


Saucy Edge

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fell grillby called fellby, Flirtatious Fellby, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Papby, Saucy Edge, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: A commission work for darling Sesurescue.Edge was not going to allow Fellby to leave him flustered again. This time Edge would get the upper hand.





	Saucy Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> Follow me over on Tumblr! Same name as here. NO MINORS.

Edge walked with great confidence. Confidence born from the knowledge that all he saw was his domain. Every inch of Snowdin and all who resided in it was his. Every citizen moved out of his way whether in fear or respect didn’t matter to one in his position. Every building from the Inn to his own home was his to do with as he pleased. While he would love to continue over seeing his land, Edge was on a mission. Every single living Soul in Snowdin obeyed him, all but two. Both were almost always conveniently at the same place.   
  
His older brother Red and the resident Bar owner Fellby.  
  
Edge could feel himself growling in disgust. He disliked Fellby’s bar. Not only did his brother insist on going there nightly to get drunk off his non-existent ass, Edge had to go pick him up as an unwanted nightly ritual. The Bar always smelled heavily of cheap alcohol and grease. That is not to say Fellby didn’t have quality drinks, Edge himself might’ve bought a bottle or two of Fire Whiskey, just that the normal patrons were cheap bar flies who didn’t appreciate a good brand.  His brother among them.  
  
It wouldn’t be so bad dragging his brother out bodily if that damn elemental didn’t attempt to flirt with him! One thing Edge hated more than anything in all the worlds is losing control.  One word from the suave fire man always seemed to fluster him uncomfortably. Edge’s one weakness, a genuine compliment. Fellby met all his standards if Edge were to be truthful. He was powerful, the tales of his wins in battle from the great war still told today. His grace and poise showing a sophistication sadly lacking in Snowdin. He was always clean and well kept, his outfit and fire meticulously cared for showing good health and vitality. While it was a Bar he still proved that he can manage business and money. The Monster knew he got under Edge’s proverbial skin as well. That rarely seen fanged mouth would stretch across his shapely jaw in that same damn smirk!  
  
Pausing outside the door Edge could already see that the usual late-night patrons were gone and the sign read closed. That did little to deter him as he could still see the telling purple glow through the frosted glass. Today Edge came prepared with a fool proof plan, when Fellby flirted with him and without a doubt he will Edge would stay calm. It was time for him to take charge. See if Fellby was serious in his flirtations or not. Tossing his scarf firmly over his shoulder he entered the Bar as if he owned it himself.  
  
It was dim inside. The chairs were stacked on meticulously cleaned tables and the main over head lights were off. The bar lights and the Proprietor himself providing just enough light for Edge to see. There was Red slumped over the same barstool he always sat in when Edge came for him. Passed out cradling a mustard bottle without a care in the world. On the other side of the counter stood Fellby wiping the last of used glasses.  
  
Fuck he was gorgeous. His body made up of a deep amethyst magic that licked the air around him like his innate element. Though he didn’t need it, he wore a heavy, fur lined jacket made of well treated leather. He never bothered zipping it up, secretly Edge loved this, showing off cut pecks and sharp abs. If the counter wasn’t blocking the view Edge knew Fellby was also wearing black tight leather pants that pressed against his form deliciously. The pants slung low on solid hips held in place by a bright metal buckle with Fellby’s clan symbol emblazed in the center. The outfit ended in heavy, steel tipped boots that Fellby was known to heat up, making his kicks just that more damaging. He was built and dressed to kill.  
  
Realizing he had paused at the entry way long enough Edge strutted forward.  ‘ _Stay Calm_ ’ He thought to himself making eye contact with glowing white eyes.  
  
“Good Evening Fellby. I See My Brother Has Made A Nuisance Of Himself Again. Fear Not I Will Remove Him From The Premise. Just Send His Latest Bill Tab To Me.” Feigning nonchalance Edge Lifted his brother easily and slung him over his shoulder. Turning to leave Edge made sure to add just the slightest more emphasis to his walk knowing his hips would swing. Hearing a slight grunt of effort as Fellby most likely vaulted over his own counter Edge hid his smirk. Fellby slid into view in front of him before Edge could reach the door.  
  
“Now, now let’s not by hasty my friend. You know Red here is no problem. But uh…I don’t really need more money you know?” Here Fellby casually stepped in front of him blocking his view. He was one of the view monsters that could look Edge in the eye without having to crane his neck.   
  
“As I Highly Doubt You Would Give Anything Free Fellby Even If It Is To Someone Who Is “No Problem”, What Is It That You Do Need? Speak Quickly I Have Very Little Time To Waste On Simple Matters” Edge made sure to look Fellby up and down in a pompous manner.  
  
Fellby’s rich laughter tingled down Edge’s spine like silk.  
  
“Then I will cut to the chase. I will let you leave and even dismiss Red’s admittedly high tab for something very simple. “He leaned close to Edge. “I want a kiss from you”  
  
Edge could not have possibly stopped the bright red flush making its way across his face. He did not expect this! How forward but stick to the plan Edge!  
  
“Nyeh Heh Heh You Think You Are Worthy Of A Kiss From The Great and Terrible Edge?” Edge flapped his hand dismissingly though he did casually set Red down leaning against a table leg. “You Must Be Quite Desperate To Make Such A Bargain. I Know For A Fact Just How High My Brother’s Tab is So I Suppose I COULD Be Merciful And Kiss You.”   
  
Swooping forward he grabbed the other.  Sliding one hand up Fellby’s back he ignored startled sputters. Clasping the back of Fellby’s neck forcing his head back he wrapped his other arm around a trim waist. Dipping him down Edge bent over the other making eye contact before leaning in. Pressing his teeth against a jagged maw he slid his tongue asking for entrance. With a moan the other’s mouth parted and Edge slipped in. Tangling with the other he absorbed the near searing heat within that mouth.  He claimed every corner. Coiling his longer tongue around Fellby’s broader one he dragged the captured appendage out. They fought for dominance neither giving an inch.   
  
“MMbaws? ZzZ” Hearing his brother sleepily grumble from where he left him, Edge pulled away. Standing Fellby up, Edge casually brushed himself off and bent to pick up his brother. Walking around the frozen elemental Edge gave his buttocks a nice squeeze, yep Just as firm as he imagined. Giving a jaunty wave and wink Edge left the Bar.   
  
Another victory under his belt and perhaps a more serious suitor? Licking his teeth his enjoyed the residual spiciness of Fellby on his tongue.


End file.
